


Долгий разум

by eh5gg95vhii



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Background Character Death, Experimental Style, Gen, POV First Person, not really a char at all but i dont wanna leave it unmentioned for some reason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: — Мы согласились вытащить её из замка, не привлекая внимания, предложили койку, сунули в руки ствол. Стоило кораблю в воздух подняться, она тут же прижалась к иллюминаторам. Пожалела. Делать нечего, высадились в топи.— Будь осторожны.— До связи.





	Долгий разум

**Author's Note:**

> Dextrorotation / Декстротация: они/их, новакид

она постоянно плакала  
Боже она плакала так часто — это стоило нам океана  
Тёмная вода цвета мха  
Что ты наделала?

Её мозг отказался снять платье,  
И она бежала в нём, похожая на многоярусный торт,  
По корням  
Миловидная и сладкая, с ногами в янтарных туфлях,  
Она роняла слёзы — на их месте распускались цветы  
Я уверены, когда мы углублялись в топь,  
Огромные капли ливня врезались в их сердцевины,  
Рассыпая лепестки по чёрной земле

В тот же день я застрелили жабу  
Огромную жабу в феске, с винтовкой в перепончатых лапах  
Имитируя человека, я будто вытерли со лба пот —  
И мой любовник прошептал, нежно коснувшись плеча: «Смотри».

Она снова плакала

Высокая трава приковала её взор:  
«Скрытно. В ней, чтобы охотится, часто маскируются флоране».

Тогда я сели.  
«Безразлично. Мне не нужно сидеть».

Тогда я пустились в путь.  
«Раздражённо. Я не могу нагнать Вас!»

Тогда я остановились.  
Она всё ещё плакала  
— Подожди здесь.  
— Терпеливо. Хорошо, капитан.

Интересно, плачет ли она до сих пор.

***

Не знаю  
Ведь я вернулись за ней


End file.
